Realization
by Mentallylost
Summary: This is written in the future of this story. so Kaitlyn and Gabriel had a child named Melissa. So pretty much this is a story about what happens to Melissa, a girl with eyes like her mother that hasn't found her psychic ability.


Chapter 1

Melissa sat on the window seat of her beautiful Victorian style room. It was nearly mid-night and she was covered in a cold sweat. She had that dream again, the dream of her mother's death. She was only two when it happened, her mother, an eighteen year old with as people used to say 'witch eyes', running worriedly around the house because of her premonition. Her father, also an eighteen year old with dark black holes for eyes, holding her and being rushed out the door by her mother despite all his pleading to stay. The last thing Melissa remembered from that night was sitting high in her car seat watching, in horror as her Auntie Lydia, Uncle Rob, Auntie Anna, Uncle Lewis and Gabriel, her father, sat in the big blue van in an eerie silence. At that moment she knew her mother was into the last moments of her life. After that every thing was a dark slumbering bliss.

Melissa once again snapped back to the real world and sighed. _how long will it be until those people come for the rest of our family?_ she thought, she shuddered, those people didn't seem very nice from her father's explanation... She got up and slunked back over to her bed and hid under her covers where it was warm and safe for the moment...

~The next morning at school~

Melissa sat in school waiting for Social Studies to finish. Listening to Mr. Kennedy drawl on and on about how Japan isolated themselves to protect their way of life._ I mean didn't we learn about this in grade 7 or 8? _ she thought. Melissa hated it when she had to relearn the stuff she already knew back from elementary. She had wished thousands of times that she would find her psychic power like her mother and father had. This was one of those times. Finally, the bell rang and freed all the students until class started again after lunch.

"Hey! Melissa what are you doing for lunch?" taunted a voice coming some where from behind her.  
"She is probably going to go practice her witchcraft!" shouted another. Melissa tried to put her head down and getting away from the taunting voices and the sharp pains of the jocks gigantic fists. She wanted to get away but everywhere she went she found more._ It isn't fair! _Melissa cried silently safe from the mean comments that ruined her self esteem_ Why did MY mother have to die? Why did I have to be a mistake child? Why did I inherit my mother's weird looking witch eyes? _It was at times like these she hated her life and felt the world was against her. The bell rang and Melissa stood up to face it all again. She entered her classroom with a sigh and slumped down into her seat to avoid the crumpled pieces of paper being lodged at her head. It was report card day and she needed to look high and mighty at the end of the day for when she confronted her dad and tried to convince him yet again that she was not being bullied and she didn't need to be transferred.

~The end of the day~

"Have a nice long weekend every body!" Mrs. Heredia sang as she handed out the report cards. Melissa hated how whenever the teachers reached her desk, their acts of smiling faded and was replaced by a glare and the same line, "Work harder Miss. Wolfe." would dance through their lips. Melissa would just glare back replying "I always do but you hate me just the same!". This was one of those moments yet again and she wished she would just evaporate. Mrs. Heredia whipped around and slapped Melissa square in the face. "That is NO way to talk to a teacher you witch!" she screamed. Then Mrs. Heredia turned, gathered her books and swept out of the room. Leaving Melissa alone in the dark, hollow classroom, clutching her swollen face. Silently, she let a gentle tear tumble out of her hurt violet eyes. Broken she rose and left the class to wait in the parking lot for the familiar rusted, old van that would graciously take her home.

"Over here!" Melissa called her Uncle Lewis over. He swung the van around and stopped long enough to let her get in, then drove off at a great speed. Melissa slammed her face against her seat, "Ow! That really hurt!" she cried out "My teacher slapped me today!"

"What did you do this time?" Lewis questioned sarcastically, trying to brighten the mood. He worried for Melissa's well-being, looking at her face made his stomach turn and it made him want to cry. Why there were people this horrible in the world only God knew. Melissa smiled holding her throbbing face.

"Oh so now you're blaming me too?" she retorted trying her hardest not to giggle, "What a horrible Uncle! The whole world is against me!" Her smile brightened, brightening up her whole face in the process. She loved it when she was around her family because she could just let go and be herself and not what others wanted her to be.

Lewis pulled into the parking lot and pulled his keys out of the ignition. "Maybe you should tell your father what's been going on Mel." he said keeping trying to keep his eye averted from Melissa's swollen cheek. She would have to put ice on that if she ever wanted her face to heal for Easter next week.

"But you know if I tell him, he'll make us move again," Melissa whined, her smile faded in an instant and it was easily replaced by a frown. "You know how much I hate changes!"

"But Melissa," replied Lewis, his face twisted into a look of concern," Your father deserves to know the truth, besides why do you want to stay here anyways you have no friends and your teachers all bully the heck out of you. If we leave this place maybe you might actually have the chance to become the actress you've always dreamed of being..."

Melissa grimaced, her uncle was right, why did she want to stay here so badly? It was probably cause this is the only place she really remembered. After running from place to place in her elementary years, this was the only place they had stayed for more than a couple of years. She was now a 16 year old teen in Highschool. Maybe it was time for a change, Melissa raised her eyes towards her uncle, sweeping her wavy waist length, brown locks out of the way.

"I guess I'll talk to him about what's going on." she sighed, turned around and walked into their beautiful million dollar house. She set her dismal gray backpack on the warm colors of the hard wood floor. "I'm home!" she cried out into the brightly decorated halls that tunneled around the house.

"Hey Mel, we're in here." called her Aunt Lydia, peeking her delicate head out of the living room. Melissa smiled warmly and walked under the specially designed Greek arc that lead to her destination. Lydia sat on a burgundy velvet love-seat nursing Karissa, Melissa's three month oldcousin. On another soft couch sat her Uncle Rob and Aunt Anna giving each other cute little love pecks. Lewis strode in sitting down gently beside Lydia softly cooing to his daughter, who momentarily forgot she had a mouth full of milk and smiled her goofy toothless grin, inevitably getting the warm white liquid all over her exhausted mother.

"Where's Dad?" Melissa asked searching the room and not finding him within those walls.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room, sweetie." replied Lydia, who was now standing and wiping off her expensive-looking velvet black top. Melissa suppressed a giggle and swept out of the room in search of her father.

She slipped up the stairs and snuck into her father's room. Then as loud as she could she yelled "HEY DAD I'M HOME!" She laughed as she watched her father scream and jump into five feet into the air and the fall to the floor.

"What was that for?" asked Gabriel holding his chest as if his heart would jump out at any second.

"I love to see you scream." Replied Melissa giggling at the precious memory she now held close to her heart. "Hey dad," she started sobering up, "I need to tell you something..."

Gabriel folded his hands in his lap and sat up, motioning to her with his eyes to continue. "At school... You know how I told you the bullying had stopped?" she asked slowly, "Well it hasn't... It actually got worse... Today my teacher slapped me and called me a witch..." By this time Melissa was examining her hands. She didn't want to see the worry and disappointment growing in her father's eyes.

Gabriel looked at his daughter's face, she was ashamed and embarrassed. "Melissa..." he said choosing his words slowly, "I think it would be a good change for you if we moved to another place now..." he knew how she didn't like change and he didn't want to make her angry.

"Yeah and I knew this would happen if I brought this up. I'm fine with moving, I think it would actually be good for me with a change of environment." She explained, looking up slightly into her dad's eyes.

"Then it's set. We'll move next week, I'll find us a nice place somewhere else." Gabriel smiled at his daughter and went downstairs to tell the others of their decision.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
